


when we fucked the teacher(what a mad day)

by cherry2gum3



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: 居残りがただのレスの人妻イかせようの会になりましたとさ
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Kudos: 9





	when we fucked the teacher(what a mad day)

**Author's Note:**

> 🚨🚨人妻子持ち教師アイリーン、女子高生ジョイ・イェリのエロです🚨🚨
> 
> 年々早々すみません。題名はabbaのパクリです。それもまたすみません。

手のかかる子ほどかわいいものよ。

教師にしろ、親にしろ、子供を育てる立場になったことのある人から何度か聞いた言葉。果たしてそれは本当なのだろうか。居残りになった生徒たちの監督をしながらふと考えてしまう。

私が勤めている高校では学年関係なく校則違反をした生徒や、素行が悪かった生徒はまとめて居残りを放課後に受ける決まりがある。本日の居残り者は７人。私立校だからかある程度裕福な家庭で育った子がほとんどで、公立校と比較すれば社会に反発したい荒れた思春期ティーンエージャーは少ないのかもしれない。同時に世の中を舐めている子も多く見受けられる。

若い女教師として相手が教員だろうと、保護者だろうと生徒だろうと舐められるのだけは許せなくて、舐めてかかられないように努力してはげんできた。その姿勢はある程度報われていて、生徒は私に敬意を表して接する子がほとんだった。「厳しい先生」としてのレピュテーションもあるくらい。怖い先生と言えば中年の男の先生だった元で教育を受けた私からすれば舐められないためにも、ただのフレンドリーな先生になるよりも重要なことだった。

生徒の書いた感想文の文法ミスを赤ペンで添削していると、教室の後ろの方から雑談を楽しむ声が聞こえて頭を上げる。

「パク・スヨン、キム・イェリム、しゃべらない」

私が注意すれば、前でプリントを解いていた生徒たちも二人の方に一瞬頭を向けた。ほら、またこうして邪魔になることをするのだから。当の本人たちは顔を見合わせて悪戯じみた笑顔を見せれば顔だけはプリントに戻した。

次々とそれぞれノルマのプリントを解き終われば帰宅していく生徒たち。大抵の生徒は居残りなんてとっとと終わらせて帰る。誰だって居残りに割く時間はもったいないと思うのが普通でしょう。たとえ勉強をする時間として使わないといえ、高校生ならこの時間をバイトや遊び、睡眠にでも使いたいはず。

居残り出席者のリストからプリントを提出した生徒の名前の横にスタンプを押して帰宅の許可を与えることと、自分自身の仕事をすることに集中しているとあっという間に空は真っ暗。そして教室に残るのは私含めて三人。

「声を出してなかったら喋っていいわけじゃないから」

クスクスと笑い合いながら紙を回していたスヨンとイェリムの行動は前にいた生徒が帰ったおかげで丸見えだった。

立ち上がってイェリムの机で止まっていた紙を没収すれば二人は似たような表情になる。口を尖らせて「先生～」「かえしてよ～」と文句を言う様子はまるで双子。顔が似ているわけでも、学年が同じなわけでもないけれど。

スヨンは三年五組。私は彼女が一年生の頃から三年連続でスヨンの国語の授業の担当をしている。美人でモデル負けのスタイルで堂々としている彼女は、いつだって自分に自身がある立ち振る舞い方。自分が綺麗なことを完璧に理解している。それでいって嫌味のない、人気のある生徒。何度スカートが短すぎて注意したか分からないし、少々の問題児であることは間違いないけれど、頭の切れる彼女は私が将来を楽しみにしている生徒の一人だった。

そしてイェリム。二年二組。私は一年生の頃の彼女の国語の授業を担当していた。今年の二年生の授業は持ってないけれど、職員室でイェリムの名前はよく耳にする。イェリムほど顔の広い生徒は恐らくいない。どの学年にもどのクラスにもどの部活にもイェリは一人は友達がいる。スヨンと学年を超えて仲がいいのもそんなコミュニケーション能力がずば抜けている彼女だから。老若男女誰とでも仲良くなれる天才。

それほど魅力的な生徒二人とはいえ、私は教師としても責任感のある大人になってもらうためにも彼女たちに厳しく接した。二人がハメを外しすぎないように目を光らせていた。

よく見ればイェリムの数学のプリントの問題は全て回答済みだった。

「終わってるなら帰りなさい」

「オンニあと二問らしいから待っときまーす」

へらへらと言うイェリムを後ろに私は自分の片付けをし始める。残りの生徒の添削はまた明日。二人の回していた紙は無意識のうちにジャケットのポケットに突っ込んで。

「いいけど邪魔しないのよ」

「わかってるわかってる、ね、オンニ」

だからそうやっていちいち話しかけるのが邪魔になるのと注意しようとすればガラガラと教室の扉が開く。

「キム・イェリム～また居残りなのか」

扉を開けたのはムン先生。音楽教師。

「もう私終わったし～、スヨンオンニ待ってんの」

私を見ればぺこりと頭を下げる先生に私も会釈を返した。

「今日の施錠先生にお願いしても大丈夫ですかね？僕急用があってどうしても帰らないと行けなくて」

「大丈夫ですよ」

「え、もうみんな帰ったの？」

スヨンがプリントから顔を上げてムン先生に尋ねる。

「あなたはいいから早くそれを終わらせなさい」

私がプリントを指して言えば舌を幼稚に突き出してくる。

「そうだよ、君たち二人のために学校開けてるようなもんだよ。下校時間過ぎてるし二人のために先生に残って頂いてるんだから、早く済ませるんだよ。では先生、お先に失礼します」

「また明日」

そのままにっこりと笑って帰っていくムン先生。スマホのロック画面も手帳にも可愛いらしい若い男の写真をはせてるのバレてないと思っているのか。

教卓の前に座ってスヨンが終わるのを待っていると机に頬杖をついたイェリムと目が合う。直ぐに表情を明るくするイェリムはあれほど可愛らしいのに同時に悪戯っ子気質が前面に出ている。

「ねぇね、先生の息子ちゃんって三歳なんだよね？」

基本的に学校で私生活の話はしない。息子の話は時折するけど。

「もうすぐ四歳よ」

私は出産後の職場復帰が早かったから。本当ならば居残りの時間にベラベラと喋るイェリムを叱っていたけれど残りはスヨンだけで、イェリムは作業を終わらせていたので少々の雑談は許した。いけない。少し甘くなってるのかもしれない。

「いっつも私思うんだけどさ、夫婦って子供が産まれたあとのエッチってどうしてるの？」

あまりにも唐突な卑猥な言葉に目をかっぴらいてしまう。

「な、、そういうことを聞くのはセクハラになるの‐」

「私四人姉妹の長女だからさ、私が産まれた後に両親が少なくとも三回は中出しセックスしてると思うと鳥肌たっちゃう」

私の言葉は完全に無視して話し続けるイェリムにスヨンも声を上げて笑った。

「やばい、親の中出しセックスとか思っても口にする子いないでしょ」

「いいからプリント終わらせ‐」

「今終わりました～」

爽快に笑っているスヨンをいいことに話を逸らそうとするけど無駄だった。プリントを持って立ち上がるスヨンに何故か唾を飲んでしまう。

「やっぱ子供いるとレスになるもんなのかな〜絶対する時間見つけるの大変そう」

イェリムの発言に動揺している自分が情けなくなる。単なる好奇心旺盛な高校生にここまでたじろぐなんて。それに事実でもあるのだから。チソンを産んでからなかなか旦那と二人での時間を取るのは難しかった。共働きなのもあるし。

「その論でいけばイェリミのママとパパは多分バブちゃんだったイェリミの横でヤったことあるね」

「ね～まじで最悪！考えたくないんだけど」

きゃははと笑い合う二人に言葉を見つけ出せないままスヨンのプリントを受け取って名前の横にスタンプを押した。この冗談好きの小悪魔たちが帰る支度に移るのを期待しながら。スタンプをポーチにしまって、プリントをクリアファイルにおさめていると背後に気配を感じて肩を揺らしてしまう。

予想以上に近くに立っていたスヨンにぶつかってしまえば、ふふと笑みを零してるのが聞こえる。イェリムが正面から歩み寄ってくる。

黒板と教卓の間、私は二人の美人生徒に何故か挟み撃ちされている。

「もう、なんなの二人していきなり。変な真似はよして早く帰りなさい」

暗いんだから遅くなると親御さんが心配するでしょ。そう言うつもりがいきなり背後のスヨンに腰を捕まれて口から「ひっ」と驚いた声だけが代わりに漏れてしまう。

「ねぇせんせ、旦那さんと最後にシたのいつ？ムラムラしないの？」

元々大人っぽい子ではあったけれど、耳に囁かれるスヨンの声があまりにも妖艶で息を飲んでしまう。そして目の前に立っていたはずの私よりほんの少しだけ小柄なイェリムも正面から私の首に顔を埋めて来た。あまりのことに頭が真っ白になる。

「私たちが先生のこと気持ちよくしてあげますよ」

「ふふ、旦那さんの代わり」

「やめなさ、っん、こら、」

首筋にそのまま口付けるイェリムに抵抗しようとしても無駄だった。

「いい匂いせんせ、、香水なにつかってるの？」

うなじに顔を埋めながら訊くスヨンの手が腰からスーッとブラウスの方に上がってくるのを感じればシンプルな質問にも答えられない。生徒の手が体に触れている、、、優しくて大胆な手つきにゾクゾクして震えてしまう。

「もしかして、これだけで喋れないくらいトロトロになってるの？」

首にキスをしていたイェリムが顔を上げてニヤリと口角を上げると同時に後ろから腕を回したスヨンがブラウスのボタンを上から器用に外していく。

「ほんとに、やめなさい、、！」

「でもせんせ、私たち先生のこと気持ちよくしてあげたいだけなの」

「いつもお仕事もママも頑張ってるんだから、たまには癒しがほしくない？」

あたかも私の性事情を全て知っているかのように話す二人を叱ってやりたいけれど、あまりにも人に触れられるのが久しぶりで言葉が出なかった。

「わあ、意外とエッチな下着つけてるんだね」

「やだかわいい～！」

イェリムの発言に直ぐに確認しにくるスヨン。正直パステルパープルのレースのブラジャーをつけててここまで興奮されるのは腑に落ちない。

「おばさん扱いもいいところよ、」

目の前のキラキラとした四つの瞳を睨んでも効果はなかった。一年生の生徒は私が睨んで注意すれば直ぐに口を噤むのに。

「違うの、せんせーは白いの付けてるかな～って思ってたから」

「それか黒！黒は黒でセクシーで似合いそうだなって話してて」

話してて？生徒が私の下着の色を話し合っていたと聞かされる日が来るなんて思ってもいなかった。でもそんなこと言ってしまえば生徒、それも女子生徒にこうして教室で服を脱がされている状況があまりにもおかしかった。

「ねえ、キスしていい？」

スヨンの質問に一歩下がるけど背中は黒板にぶつかる。

「ダメって言ったらしないの？あなたたちまともに先生の言うこと聞いたことある？」

「さすが、よく分かってるね」

イェリムが笑えば私の唇はスヨンに塞がれていた。生まれて初めて感じる女の子の唇は甘かった。そして甘さに騙されてはいけない。スヨンは私の顎を下に引けば、舌をねじこんで来るのだから。されるがまま、スヨンの唇を追っているとジャケットとブラウスの間にイェリムの手が侵入してきて、ブラウスの上からブラのホックを外した。

胸の開放を感じるとスヨンも口を離して、彼女の目線が下りるのを感じる。

「せんせいったら、おっぱいまでかわいいんだね」

「乳首かたくなってる」

スヨンの猫撫で声とイェリムのからかう声に顔が熱くなる。体中が熱い。どんなに悪ふざけしててもかわいい生徒の目が獲物を狙った目になっていてぼーっとしてしまう。

「ちょっと、、」

背の高いスヨンは思い切り私を抱き上げればぐるりと回って私を教卓に座らせた。

「ごめんね、せんせーちっちゃいからさ」

「いいながめ～」

我に返ると顔から火が出そう。生徒に抱き上げられて教卓に座らせられ、全開になったブラウスの下のブラジャーは中途半端に外れて下の胸を露わにしている。

「もう、いい加減にして」

「大真面目なのに！」

イェリムは蹴られた仔犬のような表情に豹変していて、この子にかわいい顔を付けた神にも罪があると思う。スヨンはお構いなしに、私の胸を手で包み込んでくる。

「ぺろぺろされたい？それとも吸われるのが好き？摘まんだり意地悪されるのが好き？ねえ、せんせーはどうされるのが好き？」

正面から首を傾げて尋ねてくるスヨンに答えられるはずなかった。

「先生答えるの恥ずかしいっぽいから全部やってあげる？」

「イェリミてんさーい」

「っん、」

左胸を口で包んで直ぐに吸い上げるイェリムと、右胸を舐めあげるスヨンによがってしまう。考えてみればもう何年も口で愛撫されていない。最後に旦那の口がここに触れていた時の感覚なんて忘れていた。チソンに授乳をするよりも前の話なのだから。

「ひゃっ、ぁ、」

イェリムが甘噛みするとつい声も肩も跳ね上がってしまう。体は快感から逃げようとするけど太腿を強く押さえて舐める二人に許されなかった。スヨンは口を離して強めにつねりあげてくる。

「意地悪されるの好きなんだね？」

「ちがっ、ゃ、ぅ、、ん、もうおわりにして、、」

「えーもう？ほんとにそれでいいの？」

水音を響かせて離すイェリムに耳を塞ぎたくなる。教室にこんな音響いて良いわけ無かった。

「そうよ、せんせ。ほんとーにいいの？」

スカートの下に手を忍ばせてストッキングの上から太腿を撫でてくるスヨン。狡いと思う。

「そんなに嫌がるってことは感じてないってことだよね、違います？」

イェリムはタメ口と敬語を混ぜるプロフェッショナル。教師としてはもっと願書に書ける長所を見つけてあげたいのだけど。

黒いスカートがまくり上げられて、躊躇い無くスヨンが股に手を伸ばすから目をギュッと瞑ってしまう。

「やば、ストッキングまで少し濡れてるよ？せんせーのえっち」

「えー！私も触りたい！」

好奇心旺盛な声で叫ぶイェリムを止めようとしても無理だった。ストッキング越しに中心にふにっと触れるイェリムの指に教卓の上で震えてしまう。

「も、、おねがい、、おしまい」

恥ずかしくて静かに頼むけれど、無駄。

「ん～たしかにここはちょっと高いね」

降ろされても足がガクガクと震えてちゃんと立てない。それを察したイェリムは背後から支えてくれる。けれど優しさでも何でもない。後ろから胸を揉んでくるんだから。

「震えてるのかわいい～」

スカートはめくれたまま、いつの間にか私の目の前に膝立ちになっていたスヨンにストッキングと下着を一緒にずらされる。

「パンツびちょびちょ、やーらしっ」

靴とストッキングと下着を全て脱がされてしまうともう考えることを辞めたかった。ここまでくれば何も考えられない方が良い。生徒一人に後ろから胸を揉みしだかれて、もう一人が何も身に着けられていない秘部の目の前で微笑んでいる。聖母マリアのような堕落天使。

「せんせ、おっぱいまでかわいいって言ったけど、おまんこまで綺麗だね」

男だったら確実に顔を蹴り飛ばしていた。それなのにスヨンの綺麗な顔は傷つけられるはずがない。羞恥心で目も開けてられない。

細い指でそっと撫で上げられると力が入ってしまう。

「っふ、ん、、だめ」

「リラックスしてよ。私たち別にせんせーに怖い思いして欲しくないのに」

不思議だった。イェリムの声で落ち着く自分がいるのだから。ほとんど自分の半分の年数しか生きていない女の子の声で体の力がスっと抜けてしまう。

そしてヌルッとした舌が割れ目の間を開くように舐め上げた。

「やっ、あん、、すよ、んぁ、」

久々すぎる感覚に目がチカチカする。中にスヨンの舌が入ってくる、、、生徒の舌が、私の中で動いてる、、

  
  


「気持ちい？よかったね、先生」

横から抱えてくれていたイェリムが優しい笑顔で言うものだから思わず彼女の頬に手を伸ばした。

「ちゅーしたいの？」

イェリムの質問に頷いてしまう。どうして、、、生徒なのに

イェリムの唇もやっぱり男の唇より柔らかくて、ティントの味のせいか甘かった。そしてスヨンに比べて口遣いが優しかった。

「ふ、ん、、いぇりま、、」

片手で乳首を弄られながらキスをし、足の間から口を離したスヨンは中指を代わりに挿れてきた。

「とろっとろ、」

「せんせー私たちで気持ちよくなってる。うれし」

にっこりと笑うイェリムの笑顔が眩しくて自然と表情が緩んでしまう。私おかしくなってしまったのかもしれない。

二本目、三本目とスヨンの指が増やされて同じ場所目掛けて指が抽挿される。指ってこんなに気持ち良かったっけ、、人にされるのってこんなに良かったっけ、、、

この子たちの言う通りなのかもしれない。私は溜め込みすぎていた。こんなに身体中が快感で震えて、思考もままならないなんて久しぶり過ぎだった。

イェリムの右手はクリトリスを擦っていて、お腹の奥からとてつもない波が迫ってきているのを感じた。

「あっあっ、だ、め、、ひゃあっ」

スヨンは私の内腿を噛んでいた口を離して指の動きに追い打ちをかけた。

「いいよ、せんせー。イって」

「はっっ、う、、あぁっん、、あ、あっ！」

立ってられなくなるほど背中を反らせて、オーガズムに達する。恍惚とするほどの快感に頭がぼんやりしてしまう。

艶やかな唇をしたスヨンが立ち上がって、触れるだけどキスをしてくる。そして直ぐにイェリムが頬にキスを。

私、生徒にイかされたんだ、、、

結婚五年目の旦那はこんな快感教えてくれないのに

おかしい。私本当におかしい。

下着とストッキングを履かせてくれている女子高生に対して私だけ気持ちよくなってしまって良かったのかななんて考えてしまった。

根本的な問題はそこじゃないのに。

教え子なのに。

でも最高のオーガズム後の思考はふわふわしていて、酔ってるみたい。口が動かない。

「せんせ？大丈夫？」

前髪をかきあげながら心配した顔を見せるスヨンに頷く。

「気持ちよかった？」

イェリムの質問には一瞬戸惑う。正直に答えるべきなのか分からない。でもあんなに派手にイっておいて隠せるはず無かった。廊下中に私の声が響いていたはずだと思うと背筋に冷たい何かが走る。

コクリともう一度頷けば二人は鞄を持ってニヤリと笑った。

チソンに読み聞かせた羊の皮を被った狼の出てくる絵本を思い出した。

「私たちいつでも呼んでくれたら気持ちよくしてあげるからね」

スヨンのウィンクに首を振る。

「施錠するから早く出て」

二人は腕を組みながら先に教室を飛び出した。そして私が鍵をしめるのを見届けたらいつも通りのギャルに戻っていた。

「じゃあね先生、また明日！」

「あ、スヨンア、明日ノート提出だからね」

私が思い出して言えば何故かイェリムがクスッと笑った。

「もしオンニがノート忘れたらどうなるんですか？」

「そりゃもちろん、」

何も考えずに動く口を私は思わず止めた。私もこの子たちもその後に続く言葉が分かってる。そしてそれが何を意味するかも。

「居残りよね？先生？」

歪んだ笑顔で言うスヨンの背中を私は強く押した。

「早く帰りなさい！」

今度こそ天使の顔をした悪魔二人は手を振って帰っていったので、ほっと胸を撫で下ろして駐車場に停まった一台の軽車にキーを向けた。

手のかかる子ほどかわいいもの。

どうやらそれは嘘じゃないらしいわ。

  
  


\--エピローグ？--

  
  


鍵を回して急いで玄関を開ける。

「オンマ！おかえり！」

廊下を走ってくるチソンに一日の疲労が癒された気がした。

「ただいま」

靴を脱げばそのままチソンを抱き上げる。

「オンマきょうおそかった」

「..ごめんね、おしごと遅くなったの」

廊下を歩くといい匂いがする。そしてフライパンで何かが炒められる音。

「おかえりなさい」

「ごめんねジェミナ、仕事長引いちゃって」

「大丈夫ですよん〜」

キッチンから出てきたジェミンは年齢で言えば高校生だけど、高校には通ってない。その代わりにうちでチソンのベビーシッターとして半分住み込みで働いてくれている。最初は中卒の子供に幼児の面倒を見させるなんて考えもしなかったけど、ジェミンほど面倒見の良い子はなかなかいない。そしてかなりチソンのことを溺愛してくれているみたいで、母親としてはチソンがあれほどの愛情を受けているのは嬉しく思うもの。

共働きで旦那に関しては毎日帰ってこれない分、寂しい思いは絶対にさせたくない。そう思ったから。

ジャケットを脱いでハンガーにかける前にポケットに車のキーを入れっぱなしだったのを思い出す。素早く出せばカサっと音がしたけど、まずはキーを玄関の靴箱の中の定位置に戻しに行った。

リビングに戻って今度こそジャケットをハンガーにかけようとすればジェミンが何故か頬を赤くしている。

「どうかしたの？」

具合でも悪いのかと思って顔を覗けばジェミンはバツが悪そうに手を前に差し出した。

「いやっ、別に読んだわけじゃないんですよ、でもたまたま開いたまま落ちてて何か分からないから、なんも考えずに拾ったら目に入っちゃったっていうか、なんていうか」

珍しく焦った様子のジェミンに首を傾げるけれど、当の本人は白い紙を私の手に置けばソファに座るチソンの方に飛んで行った。焦っていたのは本の数秒で、通常運転に戻ったみたい。

「ちそんあ〜ヒョンにちゅーする時間でちゅよ〜ん」

「わっ、やあだ、！」

毎日のように聞く会話。洗面台で着替えようと思いながら、その紙がスヨンとイェリムから没収した居残り中の二人の会話の記録であることを思い出す。

文字を見るよりも前に先程の事がフラッシュバックして熱くなる。鏡に写った自分の顔が赤くてプライバシーのある空間で良かったとつくづく思う。

ようやく初めて紙の上の文字に目をやれば心臓が止まるかと思ってしまった。

前言撤回、

手のかかる子ほどかわいいなんて大嘘。

手のかかる子はただただ厄介なんだから。

  
  
  
  
  


\--スヨン(左)とイェリム(右)の居残り中の会話記録--

先生何カップだと思う？

ん〜あってもC？

え、まじ？私Dはあると思うんだけど

先生が？そんなおおきくないでしょw

でも脱いだら意外と大きいってめっちゃえっちだしありそう

うわ、たしかに

確かめたいな

じゃあオンニ一緒に確かめよーよ

いいねそれ

色は？

まってそれってブラ？それとも乳首？

  
  


ブラの予定だったけどwww乳首も確認しなきゃね。白かな

乳首白？wwwwwwブラ黒似合いそ

白は死ぬwwwブラだけどね乳首は茶色

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ムン先生の急用ってなんですかね？   
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
